Naruto The Vampire Hunter
by Hikari no Owari
Summary: Aku bersumpah akan kubunuh semua Vampire.Kisah Perjalanan Seorang Pemburu.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Vampire Hunter

By. Hikari no Owari

Disclaimer. OM masashi kimoto

Genre .Mystery .Romance

Pairing. Naruto x Hinata

Warning .HTT(Hayalan Tingkat Tinggi).Miss Typo, Payah

Prolog

"Mamah aku mau pulang"Ucap Uzumaki kecil dengan tatapan khas nya yang membuat siapa saja menurutinya.

"Iya tunggu sebentar ya nak " Jawab Kushina dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut.

Naruto kecil akhirnya menangis karena dia merasa bosan (apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah berusia 7 tahun) ,dengan pesta yang diadakan "Asosiasi Pemburu Vampire" ,Tapi bagi Naruto sepenting –pentingnya acara itu masih penting untuk pulang tak tahan dangan tangisan Naruto Akhirnya Kushina mengajak Namikaze Minato sang suami untuk pulang.

"Minato -kun,Naruto ingin pulang ayo pulang aku kasihan pada Naruto yang dari tadi menangis"Rajuk Kushina.

"Ya sudah ayo pulang kushina-chan 'Kata Monato sambil menggendong Naruto kecil yang masih menangis.

"Aku pamit pulang semua…!"

"Minato apa tak terlalu cepat ,kan kamu baru saja datang"kata pria yang sangat dihormati oleh semua pemburu Vampire ialah Hiruzen Sarutobi ketua asosiasi pemburu vampire.

"Inikan perayaan mu sebagai Ketua Asosiasi Pemburu Vampire yang baru menggantikan ku..?"

"Maaf, tapi Naruto sudah mengantuk sekali lagi maaf ya "bujuk Minato sambil keluar dari gedung Acara bersama Kushina dan Naruto

Tiba-tiba Seorang Pemuda berambut merah darah berlari dan menabrak mereka .

*brukk*

"Maaf''kata pemuda berjalan meninggalkan Minato dan keluarganya.

''Tuan ,Barangmu jatuh ''kata kushima mencoba menggambilkan barang tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya kushina melihat barang yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu

''ini…..siapa kau sebenarnya ?''tanya kushina sambil memegang kotak yang isinya buku tentang nama-nama pemburu vampire dan sebuah kotak pil darah.

''kaaauu tak perlu tau'' jawap pemuda itu dengan gemetar

Kushina dan Minato mengeluarkan senjata terlambat karena Naruto kecil dalam genggaman pemuda itu

''Lepaskan Naruto''teriak Kushina

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum licik .

''Apa keinginanmu''Kata minato sambil menjatuhkan sejata .

''Darah…Sungguhan..''

' 'Akan kuhisap darah mu ,hingga habis….''

Kyaaaaaaa

…..

Sebuah jeritan dan tangisan tertahan dari seorang ibu dan ayah ….

'hahahaha,Menyenangkan sekali membunuh dua orang Hunter dengan mudah'' kata Pemuda itu sambil tersenyum licik.

''Sekarang ,giliran mu Nak…Kemari jangan takut ,akan kulakukan dengan cepat dan ,tampa rasa sakit''

Naruto yang ketakutan berusaha lari ,tapi apa dayanya seorang anak kecil dibandingkan Pemuda cepat pemuda itu menghisap darah Naruto kecil dan segera meninggalkan Keluarga itu.

Tapi keberuntungan ditangan Naruto Ia selamat tetapi ia harus menderita karena Menjadi Monster bertubuh Manusia seumur hidupnya.

10 Tahun Kemudian…

Disebuah Ruangan Make up artis terkenal Akasuna Sasori sedang duduk sambil bermain Handphone kesayanganya

Kreek ….

Pintu Terbuka dan seorang Pemuda Berjubah hitam masuk sambil berjalan kearah Akasuna Sasori.

''Siapa kau ,menggangu ku saja pergi dari sini cepat'' Kata Sasori dengan Ketus

''Aku Uzumaki Naruto, orang terakhir yang akan kau temui'' kata-kata seorang Pemburu Berambut jabrik sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya.

''Akasuna Sasori,Permainanmu telah selesai'' Pemuda itu Menodongkan Sebuah Shotgun yang di isi peluru Anti Vampire ke arah kepala Sasori.

''Siapa kau sebenarnya''

''Kau tak perlu tau ,tapi Kau harus membayar penderitaanku dan Orang tuaku'

**SASORI POV**

Tatapan ini aku ingat dimalam itu …

Keluarga itu….

Tugasku itu….

Anak kecil itu….

**SASORI POV END**

''Mati –matilah kau''

''Kau kira kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah ,Bocah' 'Ejek Sasori

Dor…

Crek,Crek

tembakan itu mengenai perut Akasuna Sasori.

'Kusooo,sakit Baka' Sasori mencoba lari tapi terlambat sebuah Pisau bermata tiga telah menghujam ke jantungnya.

Kini tergeletak pemuda berambut merah darah tiba-tiba Mayat Sasori itu menjadi Debu dan menghilang meninggalkan bekas darah hitam Khas Vampire

''Dasar Monster Berbentuk Manusia.…''

''Aku bersumpah Akan membunuh Semua vampire….''dengan santai dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

**Dimulailah Perjalanan Sang pemburu yang Baru Dimulai**

**G.H.M.I**

******_Author's Note_**

LavenderSun: disini Hinata gak jadi vampire kecuali digigit Vampire kk..#plakkkk

Fran Fryn Kun : makasih atas Reviews nya kk

Shinozuka-Himeko, yuuyuuyuu, dan Lathifah Amethyts-chan:Makasih atas saran nya akan saya perbaiki lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Vampire Hunter

By. Hikari no Owari

Disclaimer. masashi kimoto

Genre .Mystery . Humor

Warning:OOC,Abal-Abal,SUS(Sistem Update Seminggu),Penulis Pasaran

x Hinata

CHAPTER 1

''_Lepaskan Naruto''teriak Kushina_

_Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum licik ._

''_Apa keinginanmu''Kata minato sambil menjatuhkan sejata ._

''_Akan kuhisap darah mu ,hingga habis….''_

_Kyaaaaaaa_

…_.._

_Sebuah jeritan dan tangisan tertahan dari seorang ibu dan ayah …._

''_Sekarang ,giliran mu Nak…Kemari jangan takut ,akan kulakukan dengan cepat tampa rasa sakit''_

_Naruto yang ketakutan berusaha lari ,tapi apa dayanya seorang anak kecil dibandingkan Pemuda cepat pemuda itu menghisap darah Naruto kecil dan segera meninggalkan Keluarga itu._

''Tidakkk' 'Teriak Pemuda jabrik itu.

''Aku bermimpi lagi ,dengan hal yang sama''

''kenapa harus mimpi itu''

''kenapa harus waktu itu''

''kenapa …apakah karena ulahku? ''

*Kringgggg*

Jam sudah menunjukan jan 06.45

''Astaga ,sungguh membosankan..''

Naruto berjalan malas untuk persiapan kesekolah .sepuluh menit kemudian naruto keluar dari rumah dan berjalan kearah sekolah yang jaraknya kurang lebih dua kilo meter.

Didepan gerbang KHS berdiri seorang guru sambil tersenyum gila

#plakkkk

''Kau terlambat lagi Naruto,dasar pemalas'' Ucap Iruka sensei

''Maaf Sensei aku terlalu lelah '' Jawab naruto malas.

''Ya ya ya setiap terlambat selalu beralasan hal yang sama , Hukumanmu adalah mengepel koridor kelas XIII'' kata Iruka sensei dengan santai

''APAAAAA'' Teriak Bocah Uzumaki itu.

Gedung KHS Tingkat tiga dan paling atas adalah Koridor XIII

''Ku jahat sekali sensei''sambil memakai ekspresi konyol yang dibuat-buat

Iruka sensei hanya menghela nafas melihat anak didiknya yang tak mudah diatur ini

''Naruto,sampai kapan kau begini kau tak pernah mau menuruti kata-kata ku'' tatap Iruka sensei dengan tatapan mengiba.

''Aku tak perlu kau kasihani,Sensei tapi biarkan aku menjalani semua ini sebagai hukumanku ''Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Sang guru untuk menjalankan hukumanya.

''Naruto kau tak pernah bersalah tentang apapun camkan itu'' Kata Iruka sensei

Di Koridor XIII

''hwaaaa,capek nya ''kata Naruto sambil menaruh pelnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke belakang Halaman sekolah sambil duduk di salah satu kursi panjang di taman itu tak sadar diawasi dari tadi oleh gadis berambut indigo.

''naruto-sempai''kata gadis itu lirih

*Kringgg…Kringggg

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan Waktunya pulang.

Naruto segera pulang untuk menyiapkan persiapan berburu nya mala mini tetapi seorang pemuda bermasker menahanya.

''Naruto, Hiruzen –sama menyuruhku untuk membawa kau kehadapanya segera''Kata Laki-laki itu yang bernama Kakasih

''Ada apa lagi sih ,Aku sibuk'' kata nya sambil merjalan meninggalkan Kakasih

''Tapi ,Naruto''cekah Kakasih

''Iya-iya aku kesana sekarang''

Kakasih tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan berjalan dibelakang naruto sambil membaca buku kesayanganya itu..

Di depan KIH(Konoha Internasional Hospital).Jika orang mengira KIH adalah rumah sakit itu salah ,terdapat ruangan bawah tanah ,Pusat dari Vampire Hunters Organization yang diketuai Hiruzen .

Dikantor Hiruzen

''Naruto ,aku sungguh kecewa terhadap mu yang mengambil langkah gegabah tentang perburuan vampire'' Kata hiruzen yang tengah menumpahkan segala kekecewaanya terhadap Naruto

''Kau tau kan ,tidak semua Vampire itu jahat. Tetapi kenapa kau memburu mereka dengan tak pandang bulu''kata Hiruzen

''Ojisan,mereka juga membunuh manusia dengan tak pandang bulu, dimana harga diri kita….! ,kita diciptakan dengan sempurna bukan seperti mereka'' kata naruto dengan ngotot

''Terserah kau saja aku tak bisa memaksa mu,tapi Naruto suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa aku begini''kata Hiruzen sambil menyerahkan Sebuah koper penuh amunisi

''Kau membutuhkanya kan''

Naruto hanya mengiyakan kata hiruzen

''Pergilah…''

''hai,aku pamit dulu Ojisan'' Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Hiruzen dan Kakasih.

Setibanya dirumah Naruto sedang menyiapkan senjata dan perlengkapan berburu Vampir ,Naruto memiliki 3 senjata utama yaitu ,Shotgun yang bernama **Gama**,Pistol yang bernama **Bloody Rose**,dan Pisau bermata tiga yang bernama **Hiraishin **,masing-masing senjata itu pemberian dari Hiruzen,Kushina,dan Minato.

'Yosh sudah selesai''Ucap pemuda itu sendiri dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah untuk berburu.

Disebuah gang kecil .Terbengan suara sepatu kets yang menggema di sekeliling gang

*tap..Tap..Tap*

''huh,apa tadi itu menyeramkan sekali '' Kata gadis Bercepol dua itu

''Kau membicarakan ku,tak baik membicarakan orang lain, anak nakal harus dihukum''Kata Vampire itu yang bernama Kotetsu terlihat dari Tanda pengenal orang itu.

Tenten benar benar ketakutan ,bagai mana tidak orang itu ,bukan ralat Vampire itu membuka mulutnya dengan lebar bahkan bisa untuk menelan manusia hidup-hidup

Sementara ditempat lain.

"Mendokusai,Mendokusai , dimana si kotetsu itu aku ingin segera pulang ''Kata pemuda berambut nanas

Kembali ke TKP

''Jangan aku tak mau mati ,jangan''Kata Tenten sambil mencoba menjauh dari kotetsu.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dari atas Gedung yang dibawahnya ada Kotetsu dan Tenten

*Dor..*

Suara tembakan terdengar menggema di gang yang sempit dan gelap itu.

''ugh …..''Rintih kotetsu sambil memegang Perutnya yang berdarah.

''Sialan ,siapa kau keluar….!''Teriak Kotetsu

*Dor..*

Sebuah peluru melesat kearah kotetsu dan mengenai kaki kirinya

''Arghh,dasar pengecut keluar kau sekarang…..!''Perinta kotetsu

Naruto melompat dari atas gedung dan jatuh tepat di atas kotetsu

''Lumayan empuk ''Sindir naruto

''Sialan kau ''Kotetsu sudah sangat marah .

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bertambah tinggi dan bahkan luka tembak dari naruto menghilang seiring dengan berubahnya kotetsu .Naruto lang sung melompat dari tubuh Kotetsu.

''Jadi ini yang dinamakan Ghoul,sungguh jelek ya….?''Sindir naruto lagi

''Kotetsu yang tak terima diejek seperti itu langsung berlari kearah naruto ,sedangkan naruto hanya mengankat Shotgunya dan

*Dor..*

Tembakan naruto mengenai kepala kotetsu dengan pas tampa meleset.

''Menyedih kan sekali ,terlalu lemah ..''Ejek naruto yang tengah melihat tubuh kotetsu menghilang

Tenten yang melihat itu semua binggung dan bercampur senang karena selamat dari segera melihat kearan Tenten

''Tenten…!'' kata naruto kaget

Naruto POV

''Gawat bias ketahuan nih''

''Kenapa harus Tenten''

Naruto POV END

'' Naruto ''kata Tenten tak kalah kaget nya ,dia tak percaya Naruto yang konyol disekolah bias sedingin ini berhadapan dengan Monster tadi

''Kau tak digigitnya kan ''Kata naruto nengalihkan rasa kagetnya

''Tak''kata tenten cepat

Naruto tak begitu percaya langsung membawa Tenten Ke KIH

''Naruto ,kita mau kenama''Tanya gadis itu gugup karena takut daritadi naruto diam dan tak bicara seperti disekolah yang begitu ceria dan banyak bicara.

''Kita ke KIH memeriksakan mu ,aku tak mau kau berubah menjadi Vampire'' kata naruto dingin.

Tenten kaget karena naruto berkata begitu dan nada bicara naruto begitu dingin..Diatas sebuah atap pemuda berambut nanas memperhatikan Naruto dan Tenten .

''Tak kusangka sikonyol itu adalah Pemburu, sialan gara-gara dia aku harus pulang tampa supir,tapi berita ini harus kuadukan ke Sasuke-sama''kata Shikamaru langsung menglihang di kegelapan malam

Di KIH

''Bagaimana Sakura'' Tanya naruto ke sakura

''Nihil ,dia tak apa-apa ,Cuma agak stress karena kejadian tadi.'' Kata sakura

''Oh'' kata naruto

''sungguh berbeda dengan mu disekolah ya Naruto'' kata sakura

''…..''Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua

''Sakura-chan,tolong antarkan Tenten kerumahnya ya''

''iya naruto''kata sakura ramah .

Ketika Naruto berjalan kerumahnya dia Melihat Hinata di depan gerbang rumahnya

''Hinata ,ada apa kerumahku dan kenapa kesini tengah malam begini..?'' kata naruto dalam hati

Hinata yang melihat naruto langsung menunduk

''Hinata ,kenapa kau kesini tengan malam begini ada apa …?''Tanya Naruto

''Ano,Naruto-kun,kamu melihat Tenten dari tadi Anak-anak asrama mencarinya ,dan tadi aku tak sengaja melihat mu mersama Tenten'' Kata Hinata panjang lebar.

''Iya tadi Tenten ke KIH dia sedang sakit ,dan aku mengantarnya ''jawab naruto singkat padat jelas dan transparan #plakkk

''Souka,ya sudah naruto –kun saya pamit dulu'' Pamit Hinata dan segera berjalan kearah KIH bersama kawan-kawanya

Ketika memasuki rumah naruto kaget ,sebabi ia lupa meminta Tenten agar tak berkata apa-apa tentang Vampire

''Gawat,aku lupa tentang itu ,mati aku….!"kat anaruto sambil berfikir di atas Sofa karena terus berfikir dia ketiduran

Pagi yang cerah Tak membuat Pemuda jabrik berambut pirang itu Cerah ,dia ketakutan jika Tenten membocorkan rahasianya.

Di KHS

''Pagii semua ''Suara cempreng itu mengema di seluruh ruangan mengagetkan guru dan beberapa murid di kelasnya

''Berisik''kata semua orang kecuali beberapa orang

Dan pelajaranpun dimulai

Disaat istirahat Naruto tetap dikelas dan ,tiba-tiba tenten menyapanya

''Naruto ,Terimakasih yang semalam ya''

''iya taka apa-apa''kata naruto gugup karena takut rahasianya terbongkar

Hinata melihat dari jauh yang dilakukan Tenten dan Naruto ada rasa cemburu

''Kenapa ini ,sakit sekali disini''Kata Hinata sambil memegang Dadanya.

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Vampire Hunter

By. Hikari no Owari

Disclaimer. masashi kimoto

Genre .Mystery . Humor

Rate. T (Semi M)

Warning:OOC,Abal-Abal,SUS(Sistem Update Seminggu),Penulis Pasaran

x Hinata

_Previous_

Disaat istirahat Naruto tetap dikelas dan ,tiba-tiba Tenten menyapanya

''Naruto ,Terimakasih yang semalam ya''

''iya tak apa-apa''kata naruto gugup soal permasalahan kemarin.

Hinata melihat dari jauh yang dilakukan Tenten dan Naruto ada rasa cemburu

''Kenapa ini ,sakit sekali disini''Kata Hinata sambil memegang Dadanya.

Chapter 2

'' feeling''

Hinata POV

''kenapa aku iri ya setiap ada perempuan ,yang mendekati Naruto-kun padahal aku bukan pacar naruto-kun''

''Apakah aku cinta pada Naruto-kun….''

''Kyaa kenapa aku berfikir seperti itu…!''

Hinata POV END

Sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena malu Hinata segera keluar dari kelasnya

''Naruto,bisa keluar sebentar gak ..?''Tanya Tenten

''Ada apa..?''tanya balik Naruto.

''Bisa ngakk…?'' kata Tenten mulai kesal.

''ok..ok.." jawab Naruto

Sambil berjalan semua siswa berpandangan karena jarang Naruto mau diajak keluar oleh seorang siswi,a palagi si ratu gosip alias Ino tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Tenten.

''Mereka sedang apa yah ,Harus diselidiki…!''Kata Ino dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Naruto dan Tenten.

Di Atas gedung sekolah

''Ada apa sih sampai harus ke atap segala…..!'' kata naruto yang mulai curiga dengan situasi seperti ini.

''Naruto,sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada mu ,soal Hinata..!'' kata tenten mulai menjelaskan

''Sebenernya Hinata suka sama kamu sejang SMA kelas 1..''Jelas Tenten

''Oh…Emangnya kenapa…?'' tanya Naruto dengan santai.

''Whatttt…kamu gak ,sedang sakit kan Naruto…!''Teriak Tenten

''Ngak..''jawab naruto dengan santai

''Apa kurangnya Hinata sih dah,Cantik,Pintar,Baik,Kaya,pokoknya lengkap,tapi kok kamu gak tertarik sih ,padahal banyak laki-laki yang mau sama Hinata kok kamu gak,kelainan ya…?'' Kata Tenten muali Ngelantur.

''Maaf,tapi aku gak tertarik'' jawab naruto dengan santai lagi.

''Naruto ,tapi tolonglah jadi pacarnya Hinata ya ,aku kasihan sama dia soalnya diakan sudah lama suka sama kau…!''kata tenten sambil memakai puppy eys.

''Ya,ya,ya kupikir-pikir dulu'' kata Naruto

*Kringg…Kringgg….Kringgg*

Bel KHS berbunyi menandakan waktunya masuk kelas.

''ayo kembali kekelas…!''Ajak Naruto

''Ya …''

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah kelas mereka ,tapi mereka tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

Dikelas XIII-A

'' Ano Hinata nanti pulang sekolah jangan keasrama dulu ya..?''kata Tenten

''Ada apa Tenten-san..?''Tanya Hinata yang binggung.

''Lihat aja nanti..!''

Ketika Hinata mau bertanya .Tiba-tiba Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah sang guru dengan title Namakemono no sensei/guru hinata hanya diam dan mengikuti pelajaran

''Maaf,aku terlambat karena menolong seorang nenek yang sedang…''tetapi dipotong oleh seluruh siswa

''Alasan…..''kata mereka kompak.

''Ok,ok,ok Pelajaran dimulai ,buka buku paket matematika bab 2 dan kerjakan nomer 1-10,setengah jam lagi dikumpul…'' kata guru pemalas itu dengan singkat sambil membaca buku dewasa yang selalu dibawanya.

Seluruh murid-murid dikelas langsung mengerjakan tugas mereka karena,jika tidak Kakashi akan menghukum mereka dengan hukuman yang aneh-aneh.

30 Menit kemudian

*Kringgg….kringg…*

Bel KHS berbunyi menandakan Pelajaran telah selesai.

''Karena jam pelajaran berakhir tugas dikumpulkan besok di meja saya ,jika tak mengumpulkan ,akan ku beri hadiah sepesial,ok''kata guru yang bernama kakasih dambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Para siswa dan siswi KHS mulai pulang kerumah masing masing dan ke Naruto dan Hinata tetap berada di kelas

''Kemana ya Tenten katanya suruh menunggu di kelas.?''Kata himata dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Naruto Bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan kearah Hinata.

''Hinata,ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu,Tentang…..''Naruto menghela nafas.

''tentang…''tanya Hinata antusias.

**Hinata POV**

''apakah narutokun menyatakan perasaanya pada ku''

''apa yang akan dikatakan narutokun''

''kami-sama tolong kuatkan aku''

Hinata POV END

''Maukah kamu jadi kekasih ku Hinata…" kata Naruto dengan cepat,karena Naruto baru kali ini menyatakan perasaanya pada seorang gadis

Hinata mencoba mengingak kata-kata naruto barusan

30 detik hening…

1 menit …

2 menit…

3 menit…

4 menit…

5 menit….

Karena terlalu lama Naruto bertanya kembali

''Gimana Hinata..?''Tanya naruto dengan antusias

''Iy..a aku ma..u naruto-kun''kata Hinata lirih sambil menahan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dari tadi.

Karena sangking senangnya Naruto langsung memeluk terkejut dan wajah nya begitu merah ,detak jantungnya berdetak cepat,akhirnya hinata pingsan dipelukan naruto

''Hinata,ehhh,,,,jangan pingsan Hinata''karena panik Naruto langsung membawa hinata ke UKS.

Naruto membawa Hinata dengan gaya bridal sengaja Naruto meliahat Leher Hinata yang Naruto berdesir,Mata biru safir berubah menjadi Merah darah dan Sebuah Bekas gigitan di leher Naruto Berkedut membentuk tato seperti akar dan menyebar hampir keseluruh leher naruto.

''Ugh, sialan kenapa kambuh sekarang ''Kata Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tak boleh melihat Hinata terlamu lama Akhirnya Naruto segera membawa Hinata ke UKS dan meninggalkanya sendirian,dirungan UKS.

''Maaf,Hinata aku gak bisa berlama-lama disini…''Kata naruto sambil berlari keluar dari UKS.

TBC

_**Author's Note**_

_Terimakasih untuk semua saran dan nasehat nya serta dukungan,maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan fic ini,karena saya sendiri sedang menjalani persuapan UN ,jadi kalau update nya kemungkinan seminggu sekali maaf ya._


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Vampire Hunter

By. Hikari no Owari

Disclaimer. Masashi kimoto

Genre .Mystery .Romance

Rate. T (Semi M)

Warning:OOC,Abal-Abal,SUS(Sistem Update Seminggu),

x Hinata

_Previous_

''Ugh, sialan kenapa kambuh sekarang ''Kata Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tak boleh melihat Hinata terlamu lama Akhirnya Naruto segera membawa Hinata ke UKS dan meninggalkanya sendirian,dirungan UKS.

''Maaf,Hinata aku gak bisa berlama-lama disini…''Kata naruto sambil berlari keluar dari UKS.

Chapter 3

''Frist Date and Big Fight''

Naruto pun keluar dari UKS ,dan segera menuju sampai dirumahnya Naruto segera berjalan kearah kamarnya dan mengunci kebiyasaaan Naruto jika Hawa nafsunya akan darah Kambuh,Naruto akan mengurung diri dikamar .

12.00 P.M at Home

Naruto segera bangun dan melihat SMS,karena dari tadi ia hanya mengurung diri dan mencoba untuk tak Kehilangan kendali akan dirinya.

''Ada pesan dari sakura-chan….''batin Naruto.

SMS

06.30 P.M

20/03/2013

Form. Sakura

Naruto ,Hiruzen-sama meminta mu untuk belajar ke guru Jiraiya yang ada di Desa Iwa selama 1 bulan ,jika kau bersedia segera lah ijin mu sudah kubuatkan ,tinggal kau mau atau tidak.

.

.

.

Paginya Naruto segera berangkat kesekolahnya,bukan karena lupa akan sms tadi malam tetapi dia harus menengok keadaan Hinata.

Gerbang KHS.

''Tumben ,sekali Naruto kau tak terlambat ada apa nih ?..." tanya Iruka sensei yang sudah ada depan gerbang.

Tampa menjawab naruto segera berlari kekelasnya,untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata.

Kelas XII

Naruto sangat senang melihat Hinata duduk manis sambil mendengarkan celoteh Tenten dan berjalan kearah mereka .

''Maaf, menganggu tetapi boleh akau pinjam hinata sebentar''Naruto langsung menarik Hinata dari kedua gadis tersebut

Naruto membawa Hinata ke atap sekolah.

''Hinata-chan,…''Kata naruto

Hinata hanya menunduk malu karena sufix –chan(Salah gak penulisanya).dan Rona merah terlihat di pipi gadis itu.

''Nanti malam ,kita kencan yuk,"ajak naruto

''Eh….''Hinata kaget dengan ajakan mengadahkan kepala kearah Naruto,mencari kepastian dari kata-kata naruto.

''Nanti aku jemput dirumahmu ,ok''Kata naruto sambil memeluk Hinata.

Hinata terkejut,ia baru pertama kali dipeluk pria selain keluarganya.

''iya boleh kok''Kata hinata sambi menunduk kembali karena wajahnya sudah semerah lobster rebus.

_Flash back*_

''_Naruto,aku ingin kau menyelidiki taman bermain yang dibangun Uciha tugas terakhirmu sebelum berangkat ke iwa kuharap kau mau perlengkapanmu sudah kusiapkan''Kata Hiruzen sambil menghisap rokoknya._

_Flash back End *_

17.00 P.M

At Hinata House

''Sudah siap..''tanya Naruto

Hinata mengganguk,kencan nya untuk yang pertamakali denga cowok idamanya akhirnya menggunakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna oranye dengan logo Fox,dan bercelana hinata menggunakan baju biru muda dan memakai jaket kulit.

''Kita berangkat …''kata naruto sambil menyalakan Motor Ninja kesayanganya

18.00 P.M

At Uciha Park Land.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di UPL mereka langsung masuk .Hinata binggung karena taman hiburan ini jauh dari kota tetapi begitu besar dan Naruto mengawasi semua gerak-gerik orang-orang kerena dinilai aneh oleh orang-orang tersebit menatap kearah Hinata terus menerus.

"Hinata chan aku ke W.C sebentar ya''Kata naruto sambil membawa Tas di punggungnya.

''Iya ,aku menunggu disini kok Naruto-kun''Kata Hinata meyakinkan.

Ketika naruto sudah pergi tiba-tiba seorang nenek berjalan kearah mengelus kilit mulis hinata.

''Putih dan mulus sekali kulitmu nak''Kata Nenek itu

''Tri….makasih''jawab Hinata terkejut atas tindakan Nenek itu.

Setelah mengelus nenek itu memegang leher hanya patuh akan perlakuan nenek itu.

''Lehermu juga mulus ,tak ada kecacatan sedikit pun,sungguh anugerah kami-sama''Kata nenek .

Nenek itu langsung memperlihatkan taringnya..Hinata kaget dan mencoba mengelak,semakin dekat taring nenek itu.

*door*

Sebuah tembakan mengenai kepala Nenek itu ,dan lenyap lah nenek itu menjadi debu.

''Kyaaaa…''Teriak Hinata keget

Ketika dia melihat siapa yang menembak tadi ,Hinata kaget karena yang menembak Naruto

''Hinata berlindung dibelakangku''Perintah Naruto

Hinata langsung berlindung di belakang tembakan tadi memancing semua pengunjung ke arah Naruto

''Hunter,dan Gadis''Kata beberapa pengunjung.

Puluhan pengunjung berlari kearah naruto,sambil menunjikan taringnya

''Rupanya Taman bermain Vampire ya"kata naruto sambil membuka tas nya ,didalam tas itu terdapat sebuah Machine Guns.

*dddddoooooooooooooooooorrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

Suara yang dikeluarkan senjata tersebut,semua vampire yang lari kearah naruto langsung menjadi kareana begitu banyaknya vampire ditaman ini naruto sedikit kewalahan.

''Hinata ,cepat kearah motor ku''Teiak naruto

Hinata shock karena melihat pembunuhan yang dilakukan naruto.

*dddddoooooooooooooooooorrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

Suara tembakan terdengar lagi.

''Cepat hinata,….''Bentak Naruto.

Hinata segera terbangun dari lamunanya dan berlari ketempat parkiran motor sedangkan danuto mengekor Lapangan parkir sudah mengumpul puluhan Vampire.

''naruto-kun,bagaimana ini…..?''tanya hinata.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengeluarkan pistol kesayanganya'Bloody Rose'

*dor*dor* dor*dor* dor*dor* dor*dor*

Suara tembakan naruto merobohkan beberapa vampire

''sialan,kalau begini terus ,aku akan mati"batin Naruto

*aaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuu*

Lolongan Serigala terdengar mengema di sekeliling warewolf menyerang secara membabi buta kearah kerumunan Vampire.

''Arggggg….''Teriak salah satu Vampire.

''Kesempatan ,Aku harus segera pergi dari sini''Batin Naruto sambil menyalakan Motor dan menggonceng Hinata,Untuk Keluar dari UPL.

TBC.

_**Author's Note**_

Maaf Updatenya lambat ,Tulisanya kurang rapi,dan Banyak kesalahan mengelak tetapi Saya sedang Try Out dan disibukan berbagai tugas guru Mapel lagi Maaf kalau Update dan Ceritanya 3 minggu kedepan kemungkinan juga seperti ini karena saya masih lagi maaf dan terimakasih atas saran dan nasehat para membaca.

Disini akan muncul Warewolf.

Ficini ter inspirasi oleh Anime Vampire Knight, twilight ,dan Anime Another.

Trimakasih atas perhatianya.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto The Vampire Hunter

By. Hikari no Owari

Disclaimer. Masashi kimoto

Genre .Mystery . .Hurt/Comfort.

Rate. T (Semi M)

Warning:OOC,Abal-Abal,SUS(Sistem Update Seminggu),

x Hinata

_Previous_

*aaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu*

Lolongan Serigala terdengar mengema di sekeliling warewolf menyerang secara membabi buta kearah kerumunan Vampire.

''Arggggg….''Teriak salah satu Vampire.

''Kesempatan ,Aku harus segera pergi dari sini''Batin Naruto sambil menyalakan Motor dan menggonceng Hinata,Untuk Keluar dari UPL.

Chapter 4

''Frist Date and Big Fight II''

Naruto segera pergi dari UPL . tetapi ada beberapa Vampire yang bisa mengikuti Naruto.

.Ketika didepan Pos langsung memukul ban depan kendaraan Naruto

* Ckitttt * Brugh *

Vampire itu berhasil menjatuhkan Naruto dan Hinata dari Motornya.

''Kuso…." teriak Naruto sambil bangun untuk membantu Hinata yang tertindih motornya

''Hinata.." Teriak Naruto,sambil mencoba mengankat Motornya. yang menindih setengah badan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh…."jerit naruto .

''Aku musuhmu bocah jangan abaikan keberadaanku''Teriak Vampier yang berbadan besar

''Kau pikir akan mudah untuk lari dari ku,kau harus membayar semuanya ,bocah tengik''kata Seorang Vampire yang berbadan paling besar itu lagi

Saat Naruto melihat Baju dan Namanya .Naruto cukup tersentak ,Karena nama yang tertera adalah marga Akamichi.

''Ayah ,Chouji..''Batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Chouza membesar dan ia segera berlari kearah Naruto.

''Mati kau bocah tengik…''Teriak Chouza.

*Braaakkkk*

Tubuh Naruto terhempas karena pukulan Chouza , dan menabrak beberap tumpukan Kayu .Chouza kemudian langsung memukuli Naruto hanya bisa diam kerena Chouza terus memukulinya .

Setelah puas memukuli Naruto Chouza langsung melempar Naruto Ke atas.

''Sayonara,Bocah''Kata Chouza sambil memberi Naruto pukulan yang sangat keras.

*Dhummm*

Seketika Dinding Pos penjaga langsung retak membentuk bekas Tubuh Naruto. Naruto langsung terjatuh. Jika Naruto bukan Vampire pastilah ia langsung tewas ditempat .Tetapi Karena pukulan Chouza yang sangat kuat walaupun Naruto seorang Vampire ia tetap memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk penyembuhanya, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa diam dan berdoa atas keselamatan Naruto.

''Kau pikir akan mudah untuk membunuhku ,Badut Tua''Umpat Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit.

''Asal kau tau aku takkan mati se..."

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong setelah choza memukul Naruto dengan sangat keras.

*Brakkkk*

Naruto menabrak palang pintu pos segera bangun tetapi ,dia langsung dilempar chouza lagi dan langsung ditendangnya dengan kekuatan Monsternya.

*Arghhhh* Teriak Naruto.

Hinata seakan tak kuat lagi melihat penyiksaaan Chouza terhadap Naruto Hinata langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan mencoba melindungi Naruto.

''Hentikan ,kumohon jangan sakiti Naruto-kun lagi ...''Teriak Hinata sambil menangis ,karena meilhat Naruto yang Babak-belur dan terus mengeluarkan Darah.

Seakan tak mendengar Chouza langsung memukul Hinata. Hinata langsung terlembar kearah jalanan .dan pingsan seketika.

''Hime...''kata Naruto lirih melihat kondisi Hinata yang tak sadarkan Diri.

Chouza mencoba memukul Naruto lagi karena tadi dihalangi oleh ,Naruto langsung menahanya dengan satu berubah Matanya yang kiri menjadi seberah darah dan yang kanan tetap tetapi hanya terlihat kebencian di mata Naruto

.

.

''Apa...yang terjadi kenapa pukulanku tak berhasil melukainya''Batin Chouza

Naruto langsung membanting Chouza dengan satu cukup terkejut atas tindakan Naruto,tetapi Chouza tetep bisa bangkit .

.

.

''Dasar bocah tengikkkk...''Teriak Chouza dengan penuh Emosi

Sementara Naruto hanya menatap Chouza dengat tatapan Kosong. Chouza langsung jatuh seketika , ketika Naruto memukul perutnya dengan cepat.

''Bagai mana bisa...dia sangat cepat...dan kuat''

''Tetapi aku tak boleh kalah demi Chouji''batin Chouza

Naruto menagankat Pistolnya dan mengarahkan kearah Chouza ,Tetapi pistol yang dipegang Naruto mengeluarkan Hawa yang sangat panas seakan menolak perintah tak memperdulikan Hawa panas yang terus dikeluarkan Bloody Rose Naruto langsung Menembak Chouza tepat dikepalanya,

*arghhhhhhh*Teriak Chouza

Chouza langsung menghilang menjadi Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata dan membawanya pergi ke Konoha Hospital segera.

Uciha Masion

Suasana ditempat itu sangat gelap dan Minim 2 orang sedang berbicara.

''Tuan ,salah satu The Rook kita telah Musnah,Apa langkah selanjutnya''Kata seseorang yang ada disebelah Sasuke Uciha.

''Rupanya,pion yang satu ini harus diwaspadai''Kata sasuke dengan datar sambil membuang salah satu Bentengnya yang ada di papan catur kesayanganya.

''Kita akan Bermain-main sebentar denagan dia.''Kata sasuke

''Kemungkinan akan sulit karena para Warewolf melindungunya''Kata orang disebelah sasuke

''Warewolf ...?''tanya sasuke kepada orang disebelahnya

''Benar ,ia mantan anak buah keluarga Akasuna.''jawab orang disebelah sasuke.

''Menarik ..''Kata sasuke sambil bgerjalan keluar ruangannya meningalkan seseorang didalamnya.

.

.

Konoha Hospital Internasional

08.00 P.M

''Sakura-chan tolong obati Hinata segera''Kata Naruto sambil membopong Hinata kearah ranjang yang ada Di UGD.

Setelah menurunkan Hinata ,Naruto merasakan kepalanya Mau pecah dia berjalan ke luar UGD tetapi ketika Mau berjalan Naruto langsung Pingsan Ditempat.

**TBC**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Maaf jika dalam penulisan Fic ini dipenuhi oleh kesalahan karena saya hanya Manu sia akan Aktif Update lagi kemungkinan setelah Ujian Nasional selesai.**_

_**Saran dan Masukan para pembaca akan saya terima dengan senag **_

**GHMI**


End file.
